kidswbfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Complete Series (DVD)
The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Complete Series is a upcoming coming to DVD Coming in November 22, 2022. from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment DVD 7-disc set release for featuring the complete series with it's all 53 episodes of 3 seasons. of The New Woody Woodpecker Show The Complete Series is coming to DVD 7-disc set Coming in November 22, 2022. and with all new special features Including DVD has both the four languages tracks English, French, Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese four dubs and four tracks of the series, along with English, French, Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese four subtitles. The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Complete Series DVD 7-disc set was released on DVD Coming in November 22, 2022 the U.S. and Canada. Episodes Disc One * Wiener Wars / Electric Chilly / Woody and the Termite * Fake Vacation / Medical Winnie Pig / Cable Ace * Temper, Temper / A Classic Chilly Cartoon / Crash Course * Woody's Ship of Ghouls / Bad Hair Day / Downsized Woody * Ya Gonna Eat That? / Chilly & Hungry / Brother Cockroach * Father's Day / Camp Buzzard / He Wouldn't Woody * Wally's Royal Riot / Mexican Chilly / Sleepwalking Woody * Pinheads / The Chilly Show / Silent Treatment Disc Two * Over the Top / Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout / Painfaker * Baby Buzzard / Bait & Hook / Bad Weather * Tee Time / S & K Files / Goldiggers * Mirage Barrage / Queen of De-Nile / Party Animal * K-9, Woody-O / Ready for My Close-Up, Mr. Walrus / Gopher-It * Spy-Guy / Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter / Life in the Pass Lane * Signed, Sealed, Delivered / Out to Launch / Spa-Spa Blacksheep * Pecking Order / Chilly on Ice / Just Say Uncle Disc Three * Pecking Order / Chilly on Ice / Just Say Uncle * The Contender / Snow Way Out / Hospital Hi-Jinx * Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber / Winnie P.I. / Foiled in Oil * Aunt Pecky / Terror Tots / Carney Con * Bavariannoying / Kitchen Magician / Cheap Seats Woody * Meany Side of the Street / Chilly to Go / Ant Rant * Woody Watcher / Chilly Dog / Beach Nuts * A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas After All / Yule Get Yours Disc Four * Automatic Woody / Zoom-a to Montezooma / Chicken Woody * Bonus Round Woody / Winnie at the Ball / Date with Destiny * Woody's Roommate / Winnie's New Car / Whistle Stop Woody * Stuck on You / Freeze Dried Chilly / That Healing Feeling * Lap It Up / Swiss Family Buzzard / Getting Comfortable * Sync or Swim / Armed Chilly / Difficult Delivery * Cabin Fever / Everybody's a Critic / Hide and Seek * The Ice Rage / Endangered Chilly / Attila the Hen * Frankenwoody / The Meany Witch Project / Fright Movie Woody Disc Five * This Seat's Taken / Cajun Chilly / Out of Line * Inn Trouble / Wishful Thinking / Trail Ride Woody * Super Woody / Skating By / Be a Sport * Like Father, Unlike Son / A Chilly Spy / Country Fair Clam-ity * Eenie, Meany, Out You Go! / Stage Fright / Gone Fishin * Teacher's Pet / Dirty Derby / Hooray for Holly-Woody * Cyrano de Woodypecker / Chilly Lilly / Meany's Date Bait * The Twelve Lies of Christmas Disc Six * Woodsy Woody / Chilly Solar Wars / Cue the Pool Shark * Couples Therapy / Chilly Blue Yonder / Hiccup-Ed * Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker / A Chilly Party Crasher / Junk Funk * Two Woodys, No Waiting / A Chilly Amusement Park / Born to Be Woody * Mechanical Meany / A Chilly Furnace / Homerun Woody * Tire Tyrant / A Chilly B-B-Q / Spring Cleaning * The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco / A Chilly Hockey Star / Corn Fed Up * Infrequent Flyer / A Chilly Cold & Flu Season / Moto-Double Cross Disc Seven * Wild Woodpecker / A Chilly Fashion Model / Speed Demon Mountain * Niece and Quiet / Chilly Bananas / Surf Crazy * Birdhounded / Run Chilly, Run Deep / Surviving Woody * Firehouse Woody / Hogwash Junior / Thrash for Cash * Miniature Golf Mayhem / A Chilly Cliffhanger / I Know What You Did Last Night Special Features * “Behind the Scenes Characters with Walter Lantz” three segments produced for The New Woody Woodpecker Show DVD Spoken Languages * English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) * English (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * French (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Latin American Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) * Brazilian Portuguese (Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround) DVD Subtitles * English SDH * French * Latin American Spanish * Brazilian Portuguese Video gallery Trailer gallery Trivia Category:DVD Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show Category:The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Complete Series (DVD) Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:DVDs Category:Cartoon DVDs Category:Universal Pictures Category:November 22, 2022 Category:Universal Category:Universal Studios Category:The Complete Series